


Waiting for keys in the door

by effster



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effster/pseuds/effster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet that's been rumbling around. Probably one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for keys in the door

She was out of practice, out of condition, she knows that, but wasn't enough to stop Holly from feeling frustrated at her poor route time at her usual 10 kilometre marker, the one right before the sweeping downhill that signified 5 kilometres to home.  
It had been 5 solid weeks since she's managed to pull on her sneakers and pound the streets of Toronto; thanks to a broken wrist and subsequent cast and life's responsibilities creeping upon her. Those responsibilities she would happily cite as her reasons for not running frequently; the cast not so. 

Her intern was probably still waiting for her to dole out some kind of retribution she mused; seeing him squirm and be attentive to her every whim in the lab had been suffice so far. After all it was him who was riding the equipment trolley like a long board that had then careened into her, sending her spinning and landing in a heap, samples included, four weeks back.

At her 12 kilometre mark she would usually increase her pace, a final push over the last flat few kilometres but she didn't have it in her this morning; plus her wrist was beginning to throb, as she'd forgone the neoprene support she'd been told to wear. Whoops. Maybe there was some accuracy in the old adage of doctors making the worst patients after all. 

Turning into her street Holly slowed to a walk, silenced her iPod and teased her key from her armband; as hard work as her run had been, at 5am. there was something still special about Toronto; the city was just waking up. Holly had been up for hours, her slumber interrupted by a 2am text from Gail. At long last something to say the end was nigh, her 3 days away on surveillance had rolled into 8, at the end of 8 weeks of covert operations. The text had been simple, "love you, home for lunch" but had made Holly's heart sing after 8 weeks of sporadic time together, mis-matched shifts and frantic but necessary rota changes on her part. But Gail was on her way home. Holly hoped she'd have a few days, be able to catch a break. Time would tell. 

Through the door, sneakers off and Holly flopped on to the couch. 5.30am. She should really use this time productively, even if she would be distractedly listening for Gail's key in the door; there was washing to be loaded, clean laundry to be ironed and a 12 year olds room to clean whilst the 12 year old had vacated it. 

Holly had left Sophie at the departure gate yesterday, with Leo and Grandpa and Grandma Peck. Off to Disney World whilst the kids where still young enough to appreciate the magic apparently. Neither Holly or Steve had been able to figure out who was most excited at the airport, Leo, Sophie or Bill. 

Steve had looked tired Holly had noticed. Tired but happy, Tracy noticeably absent. She'd stayed home with a colicky Rubén. Rubén, the beautiful month old - the reason Detective Peck the younger had been on this task force - Gail had swapped her brother out. Holly wasn't sure if Steve knows that fact. She'll never tell him of course, but her heart swells in pride of her wife's nature. Just as well she'd swapped out Holly mused, as Rubén had made his appearance during day 3 of a 4 day surveillance op; Gail meeting her nephew when he was almost 32 hours old. Holly herself had met him at a few hours old. Holly had quietly marvelled at her wife being lost for words with the not quite newborn in her arms, before Gail had broken the moment, turning to Steve and quipping "he's so adorable; are you sure he's yours?" Earning herself a gentle cuff from her brother, apparently regardless of the tiny boy in her arms.

Holly hauled herself off the couch as her watch beeped on the hour. 6am. Stretching, she surveyed their living room, it was too tidy without Gail and Sophie she thought as her eyes fell on a set of keys thrown on the side, a set of keys that she knew could only mean one thing. 

Gail. How long has she been sprawled on the couch?

She bounds upstairs, two stairs at a time before reaching their bedroom door and steadying herself, deep breath and pushing the door open to reveal a darkened room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she recognised the shape of her beautiful wife under their duvet. And her clothes in a heap on the floor. Standard Gail. 

Holly knows what she needs to do; stripping out of her running clothes she scoops up one of Gail's academy Tees and pulling it on, clambers into bed with her wife. Snuggling up to her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her back to her front. 

In her almost asleep state Gail finds her wife's hand, interlacing their fingers and mumbling "Hey Lunchbox, I'm home" as sleep drags her under. 

Yes, thinks Holly, you are home, and so am I. This is home.


End file.
